happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Over the Coll-edge
'Over the Coll-edge '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, we look at some characters during their college years, mainly Buck and Chuck. Roles Starring *Buck and Chuck Featuring *Todd *Hoppy *Jock *Sniffles *Jacky Appearances *Disco Bear *Baldy *Teachie *Lumpy *Jerky *Giggles *Petunia *Generic Tree Friends Plot Cleaning their attic, Buck and Chuck find their old college yearbook and decide to go back down memory lane. They open the first page revealing themselves riding a bus to college, and the story picks off from there. The bus drops off its passengers in front of the college gate. Buck steps out with his luggage, followed by Chuck who accidentally knocks them over. Jock and Hoppy are shown playing football, though they need an extra hand. Buck comes over and throws the football in an amazing manner. Hoppy and Jock instantly befriend him. Meanwhile, Chuck wanders the halls trying to make friends of his own. Jerky dunks him in a trash can. However, he is pulled out by Todd, his new roomate. As a fellow outcast, he hopes to win the respect of the other students by becoming homecoming king in this year's dance. Popularity quickly becomes Chuck's desire. Teachie is later seen teaching a chemistry class while Sniffles and Chuck work on an experiment. Buck walks past a window with smitten cheerleaders Giggles and Petunia. Watching this, Chuck is distracted and knocks several formulas into the experiment. As a result, an explosion kills half the class - also burning off Baldy's hair - and Chuck is kicked out of the room. Lumpy coaches his team of jocks, when Chuck asks to join in. As soon as the next match begins, however, Chuck fooloshly throws the ball into the rival team's goal post. The ball then lands on a car and causes it to hit Jock. Hoppy punishes Chuck with a wedgie while Buck shakes his head in disapproval. Left alone crying on the field, Chuck is once again encountered by Todd. He reveals a plan to humiliate the jocks and Chuck agrees to join him. Months later, the homecoming dance finally arrives. Buck, Hoppy and a crutch-walking Jock make their moves with girls. Unbeknowest to anyone, Todd and Chuck are on the upper floor about to pull off their plan: which is to drop fish guts on the popular kids. Lumpy prepares to announce the homecoming king and queen, who are Buck and Jacky. Seeing his brother's happiness, Chuck has second thoughts. He tells Todd to stop the prank, but is ignored. They fight over the bucket of fish guts until they falls off the ledge, and onto the disco ball. Chuck jumps in the way of the falling bucket, being humiliated instead. Everyone laughs until Buck stands up for his brother for saving him. The two brothers finally make amends and Jacky kisses them both. Lumpy announces both Buck and Chuck the homecoming kings. Todd accidentally breaks the cord of the disco ball and causes it to fall, sending shards of glass everywhere. The injured and angry crowd throws the scattered fish guts at him, lowering his self-esteem even more. Now outside the school and oblivious of what has happened, Buck and Chuck go for some burgers. Buck and Chuck finish reading their yearbook and put it away on a shelf, next to the bucket that used to be filled with fish guts. Deaths #Numerous generic tree friends are killed in the explosion, or later by glass shards. Injuries #Jock is hit by a car. #Todd and some other characters are injured by glass. Trivia *It was said this episode would show Todd's backstory. However, it was later deemed false. His true backstory will occur in Todd's Birthday Day. *Once again, Disco Bear is shown during his younger years (after Origin of Evil). He appears in the homecoming dance under the disco ball. *This is the second episode where only generic tree friends die (makes sense because the main characters need to survive to the present day). The first was Rain and Fates. *This episode was inspired from watching Pixar's ''Monsters University. *Baldy is shown with a perm (previously mentioned on his CTA). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 47 Episodes